He's outta this dimension
by foxyanth92
Summary: After escaping the hell that was Anth's dimension, the two lovers now find safe haven in the confines of her old home. Adopted by alienvspredator5
1. A Night of Loving, a Life of Joy

Anth: Welcome back friends, I know that my ending of SOTD was a bit abrupt but hey, I have college in 10 days DX! Sucks I know.

Grace: aw, but Anth-kun!

Anth: hey, do I have to get rough?

Grace: blush* maybe…

Anth: naughty girl… anyways. Readers I introduce you to this new installment He's outta this Dimension!

Chapter 1: A Night of Loving, a Life of Joy

Anth's POV, 12:05 AM

I broke the kiss that we held for what seemed like hours. She stared into my eyes with that lustful intent once again. "Oh, Anth, I need you so bad. Please, let me have you," she begged, with misty eyes and pouty lips. How in the hell could I say no to that? "Of course, Grace, but what about the baby?" I asked. "A little Psychic goes a long way, so to speak," she said with her trademark mischievous smirk. She undid her gown and let it fall on the grass. Since my transformation, I never had, nor felt the need for, clothes.

She put her hands on my tuft and planted another kiss on my lips. My tails swished in anticipation as my member made itself known. "Well, it seems someone is craving for attention," she cooed in a soft voice. She got down on her knees in front of it. I blushed slightly, as she began to stroke my length slowly. I let out a soft moan as my eyes closed. She licked at the tip, enjoying my taste immensely. I was using a lot of effort not to grab her head and force it down her throat. As if she was reading my mind, which she probably was, she put the whole length of it into her mouth.

I let loose a moan that sounded deep. While opening my eyes to stare at my beautiful mate, drool pooled from my mouth at the sight of Grace going back and forth. I rubbed her silky long hair as she sucked harder on it. Pretty soon, I was going to blow, and hard. She went faster and began to deep throat it. I couldn't take much more of this. "I'm cumming…" I managed to growl out. She didn't stop. I howled up to the moon, as my seed filled her mouth. She managed to swallow the entire load, shocking me. "Wow, Anth, this new form of yours is much tastier than your old form…" she looked up at me with that cute look in her eyes.

Grace's POV, 12:20 AM

He had a predatory look in his eyes as he stared at me. I felt like a Stantler caught in the headlights, as I was in for a big surprise. He lied me down in the soft grass and began kissing my neck. I mewled with pleasure and began rubbing his tuft. His kisses alone sent waves of pleasure throughout my body. He rubbed my breasts, making me squirm for more. "Anth… please, give me more…" I spoke softly, through light panting. He obliged by licking my chest spike. I almost screamed of pleasure. So much to take… Next thing I remember was him between my legs, licking my womanhood fervently. I felt so hot, that I was about to explode.

He began sucking on it, sending me clear over the edge. Three orgasms ripped through my body simultaneously, making me scream out, "Anth! Oh, Arceus, you make feel so good! I love it!" I wasn't sure how long it took me to come down from my sexual high, but I could just make out the vague image of Anth coming up to my face and kissing my lips. I tasted my fluids in the heated kiss, which I didn't mind at all. My nine-tailed lover broke the kiss. "Oh, Anth, make me feel good… Take me, please! Make me yours again!" I shouted. He smiled, sticking his hard member into my hungry nether regions. I yelled out, as my Psychic barrier protected our unborn child.

It felt like hours had passed, but I didn't care. I needed him. I stared into his crimson orbs as he thrusts into me, whispering in my ear all the naughtiness he could muster. "You love having me fuck you, don't you, my Grace?" "Yes! Yes! A thousand times, YES! Harder! Faster! Deeper! I want it!" I felt my own pleasure skyrocket, as I began screaming Anth's name over and over. My mind was a blur, clouded by the immense pleasure barely keeping that shield up. Then we both came hard, his roar thundering throughout the area like an earthquake. It took us several minutes to come down from our disorienting sexual highs.

Staggering to his feet, my lover stood up using his nine tails as a means of stability. He bent down and lifted me up into his arms. We went into a deeper part of the forest, where we found my old hut I created using Psychic on a large tree base. We went inside and lied down in the old leaf cot. When morning comes around, we will be setting our boundaries for our little stretch of territory.

Normal POV, 8 AM

The two lovers woke up to the morning light, smiling softly. The smell of their sex still permeated the air, producing rosy cheeks on both of them. "Good morning, my love…" "Good morning, my Graceful angel…" They snuggled each other close. As they lie in the cot, they shared with each other their emotions and thoughts of romance. Eventually, they got up from the cot. Grace walked out slowly to get some of her favorite Oran berries out of the bush, from which she picks. Since Anth enjoyed eating practically all things edible, she was sure he would like Pokémon food. She went to pick from other bushes with different berries to ensure that she would get all the right berries for her loving mate. She stuck them all into a bag she got from the Nurse Joy in a town not too far off.

Today is already a busy day for her. It's too bad that there could be some Pokémon poachers nearby, like the ones that attacked her a few years ago. She would be ready this time around, now that she has an insanely powerful pseudo-morph at her call.

Anth's POV, 8:15 AM

I had cut down one tree to fashion warning signs, using the machete Grace got from one of her students not too long ago. I knew this forest was special, because at times, Ghost Pokémon would show up. It provides some repellent towards beginner trainers, and those scared of ghost Pokémon, like that girl May. However, the ghost-types are not enough for my taste. I stuck the signs around in a 2 kilometer range from the hut. They detailed warnings and dangers. I charred them just a little to add to the danger effect. I sniffed the area, and detected no humans. Good; I'll not need any more shit from that race. I did have enough of that in my life as a human within that dreaded dimension. I am more than glad that I have lost my humanity. Perhaps I should go back to that scientist's charred remains to say thanks. I chuckled.

Grace must be happy she's back home in her dimension, more over; she's back in her hut. I like it. It's small, durable, and it has Grace in it. Soon, it'll have a little bundle of joy in it as well. Visions of my own family surface in my mind, bringing a feral-looking smile on my fanged face.

I did an area scan on my territory making sure that there were not any Dark types or humans in the vicinity. Everything was clear, and the nearest Dark type Pokémon was about 10 miles away; of which is nothing really to be concerned about. I returned home, smelling berries. "Welcome home, my love. Is the perimeter established?" "Yes, Grace, everything is set. Only an idiot would journey through this forest. There aren't any Dark types nearby," I replied. We had some Oran and Pecha berries for breakfast. I watched as Grace had a motherly look in her eyes while she rubbed her stomach. I came over and embraced her close. Our life was going to be a spectacular one. For some reason, however, I can't shake the feeling that there's danger on the horizon…


	2. Dimension Tension and Pokémorph Village

Chapter 2: Dimension Tension and Poké-morph Village

Normal POV, midnight, 3 months later.

Anth had been doing a recap of his own studies on the Pokémon universe. He had realized that they had landed in the Hoenn region, which meant he would be coming face to face with Teams Aqua or Magma soon. As a result, Anth had taken on the habit of going out at night to hunt for any unsuspecting members. He left the machete in Grace's hands for her protection, as she was showing signs of being pregnant. He would be damned if she were to get captured somehow. As he trekked through the forest, he couldn't help but get a foreboding feeling fuming from his past.

John's POV, 1 AM, Anth's dimension, meanwhile

Shit! Those Americans are insane! They have already found enough research to rip open the space-time just to reach Anth! Damn! It had been three months since Anth and Grace left our plain of reality into the Pokémon world. I was raking it in big time with the crime lords, ever since I had acquired Mike, Anth's old laptop. I have gotten reports of scientists testing transdimensional machines capable of warping people to other universes. I didn't think we as a species could reach that! I thought about why they would do such a thing, but then I realized it. If they could capture those Pokémon from the other world, then the other countries here are fucked! They need to be stopped.

I called up all the crime lords, and proposed that we either use this research to warn Anth of the upcoming war, or destroy this research entirely. We can't be having all this strife. This planet can't handle it. Using Mike, I began taking the research. Anth was such a mad genius, making an untraceable computer, and be able to just walk up the front door to any facility on the planet by a whim.

Anth's POV, 3 AM

I spotted a Team Magma base within a forest adjacent to mine. It was time for a slaughter. As much as I liked a summary liquidation of an opposing force, I wasn't above getting my hands dirty with the blood of my enemies. I charged up 4% of my power, enough to change my eye color to a complete red. I charged into the base, destroying its gates, and attracting a bunch of Houndoom. They stopped short of attacking me as I looked at them with a bloodlust so vile, it would make Satan shit himself with fear. I let out a booming roar which caused a large crater to form. I avoided the Pokémon entirely, and decided instead to attack the humans that were their apparent masters. One by one, the Magma grunts fell, into bleeding heaps.

I decided to make this attack into a warning shot. They would either cease their vile business of trying to dominate the land, or die by my hand. In just a few minutes, seventy-four grunts fell with deep gashes in their stomachs or severe concussions. When I was just about to leave, I heard a howl of a Houndoom behind me. I turned to see the creature, only to be surprised. This one looked like a morph, like me. The Houndoom spoke, "My name is Doom, and you are trespassing on my territory, vermin!" I looked at him, cracking a smile. I burst out laughing suddenly. "What the fuck is so funny?" He shouted. "Oh, it's just that I'm a morph, too, you 'doom' fuck," I continued to laugh.

"I am the pride of Team Magma! No one is better than me!" I stopped laughing, setting a dangerous edge in my aura once again. He looked at me with fear. "Pride, you say? Team Magma wouldn't hesitate to fuck you up the ass and toss you out like a common hooker! They are liars and thieves! I was going to spare you a nightmare blast, but because of how misguided you are, I have no choice. **HYPNOSIS-NIGHTSHADE COMBO!**" I knocked him out in an instant and watched him twitch in his nightmare. When he wakes up, he won't be himself. He'll attack any Team Magma member without restraint. He may seek me out for help if he wants to.

God knows he will need it.

Grace's POV, 7 AM

Anth had been sleeping in quite a bit, thanks to the threat of those poachers. Through our telepathy, I saw that he did manage to find a base, and another Pokémon morph. He didn't seem troubled by much at the mere sight of another half-Pokémon, but the thought of the morph in question worshipping the bastards that made him rubbed Anth the wrong way. Despite the Houndoom being a part-Dark type, Anth would let Doom in within my vicinity. Doom would know quite well not to mess with me.

I ate my morning breakfast of Oran and Pecha berries, and left to go foraging for more. My trek was slower than it normally would, because of the baby I'm carrying for Anth. I didn't mind. I felt good at the prospect of being a mother. I am even happier that Anth is the father of my new child. I picked a few berries and stuck them into the bag I carried with me. I felt fatigued, so I returned to my home and snuggled with my Anth, setting the bag down onto a log inside my hut. I soon fell asleep while cuddling into that wonderful tuft of chest fur.

Doom's POV, 8 AM

That nightmare… scary… I don't want to go through anything like that again. Not again… I wandered through the forest which that morph had told me about. I learned his name to be Anth, when the dream ended. So far, I could not see any sign of it. After a few minutes of walking, I come across a burnt danger sign. I was close to the place. I just hope that the morph doesn't put me to sleep again and kill me. I approached cautiously towards the house, and low and behold, I find that Ninetales morph awake and ready to kill. He was about to strike out, when he saw my visage.

"So, I would guess that you would either come to join me and my cause, or surrender your life to me. Personally, despite you being a part-Dark type, with fire as your main element, I would prefer the former," said the morph. I looked at him with determination, "I want to join you. Those Team Magma assholes had me bent over for them for far too long." He nodded, and shook hands with me, striking the contract of trust. I saw a small village by the hut that Anth lived in. I would assume that the village is for any refugees he rescues.

I found a hut designated to me with the name "Doom" above the door. Inside was a bed of blue fire coals for a bed, and a small shoulder bag with "Doom's berries" sewn on it. This bag had the scent of a Gardevoir on it, and a pregnant one, no less. It must be Anth's mate. I saw Anth outside making more houses by bending the growth of the trees to have large lumps in a few sections. Eventually, this will become a small town, one that I aim to help Anth protect with my life.


	3. Growing Village & an Unknown Enemy

Chapter 3: Growing Village, and an Unknown Enemy from the Past

Normal POV, 2 days later, 4 AM in Anth's dimension

A few scientists surrounded a very complex machine that started to spin quickly. "Now testing the trans-dimensional gate," said the lead scientist. Eventually the machine sparked violently, and opened a portal to the Pokémon world. "Test successful," said the scientist. After a few moments, a small squadron of US soldiers entered the portal and found themselves on a green plain. One of the soldiers was given a Nintendo DSi XL and a Game Boy Advance SP, along with one game from each of the 5 generations. These games all were completed using various trades and each cartridge had all the pokemon slots filled, and were now being used as maps of the 5 regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. They were on the hunt, to catch 'em all. However, there was one man who had a deadly killer intent surrounding him. The only identifiable features on the man were a large, metal helmet with a single horizontal slit across where his eyes would be, 9 long, black tails, and a patch on his left arm that reads "Father of the Fox".

John's POV, 4:30 AM

I was woken up by an alarm on my computer. Mike, Anth's old computer, had an actual AI. Mike had been hooked up to my ghetto supercomputers, and since then, mike has been using the computers to monitor the activities of the US government and its hidden branches. I got in behind the computer and turned on the large monitor. "Son of a bitch," I cursed. They still managed to complete the research. The hardheaded Americans just won't leave Anth alone. What I saw was nothing short of incredible; a trans-dimensional portal generator. I saw the portal activate, and a small squadron enter the portal, including a man with a large metallic helmet on him, leading the group. Fortunately, Mike had copied the blue prints of the machine. With a few people I had on the inside, getting these parts would be a snap. I went to the phone to make a few calls.

After making said calls, I looked again for any alerts and found something very troubling. I found out that a man had undergone the same mutation that Anth had. Anth had, fortunately, saved a file on his former family as well as their descriptions. I looked at the man's face on the experiment files; to say that I was shocked and scared shitless would be a vast understatement of the 21st century. It was... frightening.

Doom's POV, Pokémon dimension, the next day, 6 AM

I woke up from my nice sleep in my coals. Anth had it drilled into my head that I needed to wake up early to help out around this tiny village. So far, we have gotten regular Pokémon such as a few Ground-types, and some bird Pokémon. Life was steadily improving, with Anth as our founder and chief. We call him chief because of the air of leadership surrounding him and his powerful aura. We all owe him so much since he's been rescuing Pokémon left and right.

Grace has also been quite a den mother to us. She's really an angel, but I know the boundaries. "Doom, can you come help me with this water please?" Grace was calling me to help her. I complied with a grin. "Is the chief out again?" "Yes, Anth left early last night. He has been acting odd all day yesterday." I raised an eyebrow, "Anth acting odd? How so?" "I felt a sense of dread and confusion filling his mind. When I tried to ask what's wrong, he said that it was nothing to be concerned about. I decided not to pester him on the matter."

I thought about Anth's behavior over yesterday. He did seem a tad more agitated, and he did make a few mistakes, like tripping over a log. I thought Anth was just going through a rut in his life. I never imagined this to actually make him leave for such a while. I sure he will feel better.

Grace's POV, 8 AM

I sat down in a chair Anth had constructed with his Psychic abilities. I haven't been feeling Anth's aura at all whenever he went out. It had scared me to no end. Only the comfort of my unborn child's aura kept my spirits up, with Doom's up beat moods just being a side dish of sorts. I stared down a bit, caressing my slightly swollen belly, thinking about the unborn child. How would our child turn out? Would it be a boy or a girl? What would he or she look like? Anth wasn't a true Poké-morph, since his DNA was spliced from a fox in his dimension. The only thing that would aptly classify him as a Morph would be the fact that his pre-existing power allowed him to summon the power of an actual Ninetales. All these facts and questions confused me. If only Anth was here to comfort me; he would know what to do. I sighed once again. Oh, Anth, please come home.

Anth's POV, 10 AM

I had just sent a second Poké-morph to the village, along with a squad of fire-types. The morph was a female Mightyena, named Fang, and to my perspective, would make a great mate for Doom. I have cleared 16 Team Magma facilities so far. Because, of my constant decimation of said facilities, their research on creating morphs has been slammed to a near-grinding halt. I felt glad for that, but something was bugging me. I kept feeling a presence from somewhere. It felt foreign, but at the same time, familiar, like I knew what it was. To me, it was quite agitating. I tried concentrating on the unknown presence, but each time I reach out, it blocked me. Whatever this was, it was certainly not friendly. I may not have been able to identify what this presence was, but I could feel its vengeful nature, as if it was aimed at me.

I went back home reaching my village in only just 4 hours, since I traveled very far from the village. I thought of a name for the village. Kuresutogakure, or the Village hidden within the Crests will be its new name upon my return. I smiled at the thought of it being made a hidden village, since it will provide Hidden Crest with some cover from hostile forces. I arrive home to greet my loving mate with a kiss. "Sorry about that, Sweetie. I just had a bad feeling about some facilities, and it turns out I was right. Fortunately, I stopped their evil plot just shy of a second morph." Grace smiled at me and gave me a passionate kiss as she ran her fingers in my tuft. As far as I could tell, the mess Team Magma made has been cleaned up. However, I'm still not too sure about that foreign presence... Oh, well. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it I suppose.

AN: I'm so so soooo sorry for not uploading after such a long time, fanfiction readers, but as you know, college has been getting in the way alot. I am starting to get some help from nightmareblade and his gf so they may beta the next chapter, I'll credit them for giving me some help and also some inspiration to post this hopefully good chapter. Anyways, read and review, and beta if you want to help.


End file.
